memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Laurel Making Amends/Chapter 3
Captain's log stardate 53362.3. We're heading to Deep Space 9 for some repairs and some R&R as well as for Laurel to make more peace with some of the people there. In Earth-2 Laurel's quarters Laurel is out of sickbay and she's drinking some tea when the doors chimed. Enter Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at the doors. The doors open and its Typhuss. Hey Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Hey, I wanted to see how you are doing, feeling better Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. I'm getting there Beverly just wanted to free up space in sickbay, I heard we're going to Deep Space 9 Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah we are, its a very busy station Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. I hope they accept my apologies Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Me too and I will be by your side like I was here on the Enterprise Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Thanks Typhuss Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. The Enterprise is docked at Deep Space 9. In the Hub Earth-2 Laurel is standing at the front table as her apologies is being broadcast throughout the entire Bajoran sector. I'm sorry for everything I did as Black Siren, but those days are gone and I am no longer a criminal, I am the district attorney of Star City now, I have changed and even Admiral Kira has forgiven me for my actions, I hope people can forgive me for what I did as a criminal and that I am truly sorry for my actions Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at them. On board the Enterprise in his quarters Corporal Patterson can't believe that she's changed. You haven't changed, I don't believe it for a second Corporal Patterson says to himself as he looks at the screen. He looks at the picture of his wife who served on board the Enterprise with him during Admiral Martin's command and then Y'Nar's command as well before Earth-2 Laurel broke her back forcing her to retire early from Starfleet Marines. In Quark's bar Typhuss is having a drink at the bar when Quark shows up. Admiral its good to see you again Quark says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Quark. You too, Quark, so how have you been Typhuss says as he looks at Quark. He shrugs his shoulders. Business as usual some come in here for a drink some want something I'm still my scheming charming self if you wanna know and I do miss having Odo here he gave me a challenge to get by Quark says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. What about me, do I give you a challenge to get by, I can be scary just like Odo Typhuss says as he looks at Quark. Quark smiles. Yeah you're more of a challenge but Odo I had him down pat we knew each other's moves and how I could get by him and he kept up his job of making sure I don't get by him Quark says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Quark. I will be watching you Quark Typhuss says as he looks at Quark. Quark smiles. I wouldn't have it any other way Admiral Quark says as he looks at him. In the Sector General Earth-2 Laurel is being examined by Doctor Bashir. So doc is the wound seal that Doctor Crusher used holding? Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Julian smiles. Yes it is Julian says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Then Typhuss walks in and looks at Earth-2 Laurel. I wanted to check in on you, so how are you doing Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She smiles at him. I've been better just taking everything in one piece at a time Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You will get back on your feet soon Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods at him. Meanwhile in the cargo bay Corporal Patterson is with his men. Our first attack failed, we need to try again Corporal Patterson says as he looks at them. One of them chimes in. She will be in Sector General, we can't just walk in and attack Laurel, someone would see us a man says as he looks at Corporal Patterson. Patterson looks at them. The Admirals and Captain and the senior staff forgave her so easily but she needs to be punished for what she did to this ship and this crew we lost 14 of our comrades and one who had to retire early due to her injuries thanks to that monster and murder, we need to take revenge on her and get payback! Patterson says as he looks at them. Unknown to them Admiral Martin is watching from a hidden spot but is spotted and attempts to escape but is trapped. What you people are doing is wrong she's trying to make amends with not just Team Arrow, Team Flash, and the Legends but with this ship and her crew and the entire Federation Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Patterson looks at him. She's the enemy why can't you see that, Admiral Kira doesn't see that as well and why should I trust her after what she did to this crew Patterson says as he looks at John. Admiral Martin looks at them. She's trying to make peace with this crew and you nearly kill her! Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Patterson looks at the Admiral. Then Typhuss and a security team walks into the cargo bay as Typhuss points a type 2 phaser at them. All of you are under arrest, take Patterson and his men to the brig now Typhuss says as he looks at Patterson and his men then at a security officer. Patterson looks at them. You can't do this! Patterson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Patterson. Yes I can, what are you waiting for, take them to the brig now that's an order Typhuss says as he looks at Patterson then at the security officer. Patterson looks at them. We know the way TRAITORS ALL OF YOU! Patterson says as he and his men leaves the cargo bay. Typhuss helps up John. Are you all right, John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Yeah thanks how did you find me? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Earth-2 Laurel walks in. I followed you then I told Typhuss where you were Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at John. John looks at her. Thanks John says as he looks at her. Typhuss smiles at him. Well let's get out of here Typhuss says as he looks at them. John nods and they leave the cargo bay. The Enterprise is still docked at the drydock facility next to the station. In the ready room Captain Y'Nar Ellis is looking at the PADD that Laurel gave her and she's studying it when the doors chimed. Come Y'Nar says as she's still looking at the PADD. The doors open and Admiral Kira walks in. Why the hell didn't you do anything about Patterson and his men, by the way I had security take them to the brig on DS9 Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. Y'Nar looks at him. Major Erso relieved them of duty Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You should have been the one to do that, yourself not Jyn Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She looks at him. Starfleet wants MACOs to handle their own teams from now on and were there any causalities? Captain Y'Nar says as she puts the PADD down. Typhuss sits down in the chair in front of the desk. No, none Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She looks at him. That's good what is making them do this anyway? Y'Nar says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks. What Laurel did to this ship as Black Siren and they hate her Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She looks at him. Can you blame them she killed four of their friends when we tried to retake the ship Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her.